


take my hand, take my whole life too

by orphan_account



Series: row row row your boat [5]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disgustingly sweet, Fluff, Freeform, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: title taken from elvis presley's can't help falling in loveprompt: snowflake





	

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from elvis presley's can't help falling in love  
> prompt: snowflake

“Ada barang yang ketinggalan?”  

 “Tunggu, _power bank_ , _earphone_ , dompet.. Sip, semua siap!”

“Apanya yang _semua siap_? Kamu belum pakai sarung tangan.” ucap Boboiboy sambil memegang tangan Fang. Dia mengambil sepasang sarung tangan ungu tua dari laci meja. Fang mengucapkan terima kasih ketika Boboiboy selesai membungkus tangannya dengan sarung tangan.

“Kalau kau sampai hipotermia, aku tidak mau mengurusmu. Menderitalah sendirian di rumah sakit.” Tentu saja Boboiboy tidak bermaksud. Boboiboy terlalu lembut membiarkan pemuda malas macam Fang sakit sampai mati.

“He, lagipula salju belum turun.” Fang nyengir. “kalau suhunya tiba-tiba _drop_ , aku kan bisa memelukmu,” Tangannya memeluk Boboiboy dari belakang dan kepalanya mendarat di bahu kiri Boboiboy.

“Ayo cepat keluar, aku tidak mau berdesakan dengan ibu-ibu cerewet di Walmart.” seru Boboiboy sambil menjauhkan Fang yang terlalu dekat dengannya. Pemuda berkacamata ungu itu terkekeh. Setelah Fang mengunci pintu rumah mereka, mereka berdua mulai berjalan, ikut membaur dengan pejalan kaki lain di trotoar.

Ketika Fang dengan semangatnya membahas tentang pengalamannya mewawancarai wali kota yang dia buru selama berbulan-bulan, ada benda kecil dan lembut jatuh di ujung hidungnya. Fang berhenti mengoceh dan mengambil benda itu dengan hati-hati. “Boboiboy, lihat! Kepingan salju pertama!” Fang terlihat bangga ketika menunjukkannya pada kekasihnya.

Boboiboy tertawa geli. “Salju pertama sudah turun, kau tidak mau memelukku?” Dia menggoda Fang.

“Kalau aku memelukmu, nanti kita tidak bisa jalan sampai ke Walmart.”

Mereka berdua mempererat genggaman tangan mereka, menyebrangi pertigaan dengan hati yang riang, di bawah salju pertama di kota London.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca! :')  
> see you in the next 25 fanfics!


End file.
